thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Fuck 'Em
Chica requests Trenton & Noah to assist her in a song about her ability to perform fellatio. Lyrics ''Intro: ''Ouais, bébé, I fuck 'em like that You gotta believe me when I tell you I said I fuck 'em like that You gotta believe me when I tell you I said I fuck 'em like-'' 1: Chica Now I like niggas, I like bitches, I like sucking, I like riding I like dressing just to kill, where's my dress? Bitch, I'm violent (violent) I like ces Maisons Kitsunés, the ones sponsored by rock I like going to the strip club, I put cut cocks all in my crotch I like texts from the Mexis when they're landscaping my ass (woah!) I like doing niggas wrong, I do what's worse than your man (your man) They call me Chica Fleek-a, penis eater, fuck that nigger, hot like Caesar Tighter than a waist trainer, whore-hoe, please fuck me (flop) Hop out the clit, jump on the dick (dick) Fuck everyone up in the clique Sucking your nigga as much as I can Eating my ass, running a tram Told that bitch she'd die today (die) Suck that dick like it's okay Yeah, they call me Chica K. I fuck your bitch cause I'm so gay (Woo, damn) Chica Eat my pussy in rain ''(I said I fuck 'em like that) Gotta die, these niggas, hang, hang, hang, hang (I said I fuck 'em like-, woo) Hop on top and blow his brains, woo (woo, I said I fuck 'em like that) Oh, she so stupid, what's her name? Yeah (woo, I said I like 'em) Oh, I need the penis, my king (I said I fuck 'em like that) Give it up like subpoenas (I said I fuck 'em-) Tell the dumb bitch, hand him over (I said I fuck 'em like that, ''errr)'' Most clits make 'em nervous (I said I fuck 'em) C.O.K. ''2: Noah That dumb bitch, that dumb bitch ain't understandin' ('standin') You wouldn't know what I had to do to keep my penis standin' I fuck in the front (woo), you take it from the back (ouais !) This is the new position, babe, this is light-skin gang bang, (ouais !) She asked me to fuck her, but I told her "No" cause I might fucking hurt her And her pussy ugly, that shit look like pasta, ouais (oop) But know that I wouldn't pass that shit up with Chica (no) Always got the fat ass, never lets anything pass her If she lets me hit it I might have to take her, yeah I'm whipping the foreigns and whipping the bitches Just like Halloween, we flyin' like witches (qui la baise ?) Sittin' up in the palace, missing dear Kitana (''me manquer ?) But still most of all I miss my Iyana (woo) I still want you back, come and be my baby I won't do you wrong, love to you, from me I'm gon keep it strong and keep it pristine, yeah Ro Ro Kahn has warned me of all these things I am afraid of the Bitch Pudding And I'll love you from the U.S. to Beijing (yah!) ''[Chorus: Chica, Noah] Eat my pussy in rain ''(I said I fuck 'em like that) Big Noah can fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck Gotta die, these niggas, hang, hang, hang, hang (I said I fuck 'em like-, woo) Hop on top and blow his brains, woo (woo, I said I fuck 'em like that) Oh, she so stupid, what's her name? Yeah (woo, ouais, I said I like 'em) Oh, I need the penis, my king (I said I fuck 'em like that) Give it up like subpoenas (I said I fuck 'em-) Tell the dumb bitch, hand him over (I said I fuck 'em like that, ''errr)'' Most clits make 'em nervous (I said I fuck 'em) ''3: Trenton Drink liquor and booze, suck on a hookah It makes me feel better, no depression, I don't be having to snoop her Got the munchies, I want some soup-a Oh, here comes king Ro Ro, if he catch me, like gum, he gon go bazooka I just want to date Iyana, she is your favorite granddaughter Oh, wait, oh my Kahn, no! No offense, Anaya You don't understand it I can't live without her, not one day, not one bit And I know that you hate me But what you like about Noah, I just can't see What's all the hype? He's worse than a drug dealer And I think at one point he got some drugs and tried to kill her I'm good for her, but it's who you prefer You liked Kaylynn with her, she chose scales over fur Trenton, Chica I said I fuck 'em like that I said I fuck 'em like that I said I fuck 'em like that I said I fuck 'em like that Chica Eat my pussy in rain ''(I said I fuck 'em like that) Gotta die, these niggas, hang, hang (I said I fuck 'em like-) Hop on top and blow his brains, woo (I said I fuck 'em like that) Oh, she so stupid, what's her name? Yeah (I said I fuck 'em) ''Outro: ''You gotta believe me when I tell you I said I fuck 'em like that You gotta believe me when I tell you I said I fuck 'em like that Trivia * During Trenton's verse he references the battle of "who gets the girl" that he, Noah, Kaylynn and Jalen Dubs participated in two years ago to win Iyana's affection. This, unfortunately, made Trenton's verse more emotional than Noah's and Chica's.